


I Close My Eyes and All the World Drops Dead

by 1010nabulation



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good night for clubbing (there's no one else but you).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Close My Eyes and All the World Drops Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for herongale! Much love! Thanks for suggesting I put this up on the AO3! :3
> 
> This fic is sort of kind of set in herongale and todaythesamesky's epic AkiHaru lj fic continuum... link! http://sparklespiff.dreamwidth.org/209395.html 
> 
> Title is from A Mad Girl's Love Song by Sylvia Plath, also compliments of Heron <3 http://www.neuroticpoets.com/plath/poem/madgirl/
> 
> (Also, I'm pretty sure all my Word formatting is gone, but I don't have time to fix it now. Sorry all. Someday when I actually have time to fix all this I will!)

“I’m going out,” Akimaru called down the hall toward Haruna’s room. He didn’t even bother poking his head around to say goodbye. In fact, from what Haruna could tell, it sounded like he was putting on his shoes by the front door already. “Don’t wait up for me.”

Haruna didn’t even have to ask where Akimaru was going. It was Friday night. Obviously that meant he was about to go out to some club, dressed in skintight whore clothes, to drink and dance and bring home some equally whorish guy or girl to their shared apartment—really *Haruna’s* apartment since he was the one who made all the money—at some ungodly hour like two or three in the morning.

The door slammed.

“Bye,” Haruna said aloud to no one, scowling down at his glove as he worked a little oil into the new leather. Stupid Akimaru hadn’t even stuck around to hear his response. That was just rude. Haruna thought he should really teach Akimaru some proper manners one of these days. Tell him to wait to hear a goodbye before just leaving. Inform him that he wanted to inspect the outfits he was going out in to make sure Akimaru didn’t look *too* easy. …Let him know that any gentleman would invite his best friend and roommate out sometimes too instead of just dancing with whatever random slut was actually attracted to his undoubtedly lewd gyrations.

Haruna paused mid-knead, eyes wide. That last thought actually made him hurt a little, right there in his chest. Akimaru had never asked if he wanted to come along and go clubbing too. And now Haruna realized he did want to. He really did! Not to slut it up like Akimaru did, but just to go and dance and have a good time. Why should Akimaru have all the fun?

He smacked his glove down onto the bed with finality. Haruna wanted to go too, and damn it, he was going to go tonight. First things first, he had to get ready. His hands flew through his closet, looking at every garment with a critical eye. He’d show Akimaru what a real gentleman looked like. Within minutes he was dressed to kill in his best Brioni suit, soft charcoal gray with a crisp white shirt and a deep and shimmering blue tie. His shoes were Italian as well, shined to perfection. Looking in the mirror, Haruna had to say he looked stunning. It was the perfect outfit in which to go dancing. A light spritz of that cologne Akimaru had actually complimented him on once and Haruna was ready to go.

He was halfway out the door before he realized he didn’t know exactly where Akimaru was. That was easy enough to fix.

Where are you? Haruna sent to Akimaru’s cell.

Then he waited. Akimaru always texted him right back, no matter where he was or what he was doing. Well… most of the time. Haruna didn’t much like to think about those times when Akimaru was too *occupied* to text him. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long for an answer this time.

Out.

That’s it. One word. Haruna frowned, punching the keys on his phone.

I know that, idiot. Where?

This time it took a little longer for Akimaru to text back, and when he did it was only two words, neither of them helpful at all either.

A club. 

What kind of an answer was that? All Haruna wanted was to find Akimaru so they could go dancing *together*. Why did Akimaru have to make even the simplest things so hard? He was about to write something scathing back when his phone vibrated in his hand again.

Is something wrong?

Well, even if he wasn’t being helpful, at least Akimaru was worried about him. Maybe Haruna could use that to his advantage. So he typed out a reply, then didn’t hit send right away. Making Akimaru wait was fun. He waited so long he got another worried text from Akimaru.

Haruna? I’ll be home later. Do you need me now?

Haruna was so tempted to tell Akimaru yes and make him come all the way home. If he couldn’t go out and have fun, then why should Akimaru get to? But then something on the floor in the entryway caught his eye. Was that garbage? Picking it up, Haruna thought he’d have to talk to Akimaru about being more careful not to leave trash on the ground like that because obviously this tattered piece of postcard-sized cardstock was not *his*. There was a picture of some guy’s face on it, his throat all exposed and mouth parted. Below it in fancy script it read The White Swallow – DJ Wilde September 6th, 8PM to close. That was tonight! And there was an address on it as well, someplace downtown. Akimaru must have dropped this in his haste to leave earlier. 

Haruna grinned. As he locked the door and headed out for a taxi, he finally sent Akimaru a text back.

I’m fine. Never better!

And he was so proud of himself for deciding not to add ‘See you soon!’. Akimaru was in for the best surprise of his life!

 

The look of distaste the taxi driver gave Haruna when Haruna showed him the advertisement Akimaru had dropped sort of pissed Haruna off. It wasn’t like *he* chose this club! As the cab pulled up, though, he found himself sympathizing with the driver. Haruna now wore a similar look of distaste as he stared at the club’s façade. On the dirty brick over the door The White Swallow was spelled out in a rainbow of neon color, above it a bird’s outstretched wings fluttering in flickering white neon. Trust Akimaru to choose the seediest and most flashy club possible. The people standing about outside or making their way in were no better. Every person Haruna laid eyes on was even more underdressed than Akimaru usually was when he went out, which was something Haruna had not thought possible until this point.

Maybe he should go back home. Or go to a different club and then call Akimaru and make him go there instead. But then his surprise would be ruined. And it did seem like this dj Akimaru had gone to see was playing music Haruna might actually like to dance to. From what he could hear through the open doorway it was hip-hop of some sort with a good, strong bass line, the kind that he’d feel in his bones if he were to step inside…

“Lost, sugar daddy?” one of the scantily clad men called to Haruna, a rather lascivious-looking smirk on his face.

Haruna’s distaste deepened into disgust. What if Akimaru took *this* guy home with him tonight? It made his stomach lurch to think of *any* of these shady-looking men coming inside his house, doing all sorts of unspeakable things to Akimaru. He couldn’t let that happen. Obviously Akimaru had no idea of what kind of rapey viper’s nest he’d walked right into.

“Nope,” he answered, putting on his best on-camera smile as he squashed his doubts and marched up to the bouncer. So he’d be the only polite and well-groomed and, of course, most awesome and handsome man in the place. That was, perhaps, a very good thing. It eliminated the competition from the very start.

As Haruna made his way through the crowd inside, he was beginning to notice that there really were only other guys to compete with here. Where were all the girls? They liked dancing too, didn’t they? And it wasn’t as though there’d be a shortage of reasonably attractive, if slutty-looking, dance partners. Glancing around he saw a few girls here and there, but the club was mostly full of men. He guessed it’d be a good thing for any guys who liked other guys… Haruna wondered if the club owners knew. They should really advertise it!

He wondered if maybe Akimaru knew and that was why he’d come here. Maybe he wanted to dance with guys tonight. Well, that was another thing in Haruna’s favor then, being a guy himself and all. There was no way Akimaru wouldn’t be thrilled to see him!

First things first, Haruna had to find Akimaru in the sea of moving bodies crowding the club. The whole bottom floor was full of writhing people, with the dj situated far off in the left corner of the room. Above a third of the room was what looked like a terrace of some sort, with twisting staircases on both sides. Beyond the balconied edge of the terrace the ceiling rose dramatically, studded with sparkling lights. Haruna decided to head up—maybe he’d be able to get a bird’s eye view and spot Akimaru more easily from there.

As he crested the stairs, Haruna found himself feet away from the bar. It took up a good portion of the terrace, with the rest of the space devoted to chairs and tables. He found an empty seat next to the balcony railing and made himself comfortable. Just as he’d thought, he had the best view in the house of the sea of writhing, grinding bodies below.

Shameless. Utterly shameless and slutty. That was all Haruna could think as he scanned the dancers below, if you could call them dancers. Really, they all looked like they were almost having sex out there, hips rolling and thrusting, pressed all up against each other like there wasn’t even room to move. It was crowded, but not that crowded. They didn’t have to all be on top of each other like they were. Grace and subtlety seemed to be foreign concepts here; the way these people danced looked vulgar instead of sexy. Nothing like the salsa and tango Haruna himself knew how to do.

Somewhere out there was Akimaru. Haruna had to find him fast before he got too molested. 

He must have searched the dance floor five times, worrying his lip the entire time in growing concern, before he finally spotted Akimaru. There, on the far side of the room sandwiched between two guys, and moving just as salaciously as the rest of the people out there. For a while all Haruna could do was stare at the way Akimaru moved, undulating between those men, hands everywhere and his head thrown back onto one of their shoulders. It was like being able to see into Akimaru’s room when he had someone over, music and all, only without there being a bed and everyone being still clothed. Well, sort of. Barely. It was giving Haruna a strange fluttering sensation in his belly, along with an inexplicable growing desire to punch both those guys’ faces off.

It took effort to tear his eyes away and head down to the dance floor. Obviously Akimaru needed his help, though. He was probably trapped there between those two men, or maybe he’d just been coming to clubs like this so often that he’d forgotten what *real* dancing was. Haruna had to remind him.

By the time Haruna fought his way through the press of people to where Akimaru was, the sandwich had broken up and there was just one guy dancing with Akimaru. They were facing each other, Akimaru’s back to Haruna. Haruna gave the guy a pointed glare and made a shooing gesture with his hand. The guy raised one scruffy eyebrow questioningly and continued to basically hump Akimaru’s leg. He was like a naughty dog; how could Akimaru possibly be attracted to that? Haruna glared harder and opened his mouth to scold the guy like he deserved, finding himself wishing he had a rolled up newspaper or something to swat him with, although a fist would probably do at this point. The guy backed off then, obviously scared off by Haruna’s superior strength and unquestionable hotness which was simply incomparable to his, letting go of Akimaru. 

Running away with his tail between his legs just confirmed how utterly inadequate that guy was for Akimaru. You had to be strong to dance with Akimaru; he needed a good lead or his steps got messy. That worthless guy, of course, wouldn’t know that, not having been coerced into learning ballroom dancing with Akimaru by his evil sisters from a very young age. Haruna supposed he had to grudgingly thank them for that now.

Before another random slut could move in on Akimaru, Haruna stepped forward and set his hands on Akimaru’s waist from behind. He was as quiet as he could be, holding in a snicker of delight as Akimaru seemed to accept a new dance partner. It might be kind of fun to draw out the surprise just a little bit. Haruna wanted to see the delighted look on Akimaru’s face when he realized it was him.

Akimaru pressed backward into Haruna, lewdly rubbing his ass against the front of his pants as he clasped Haruna’s hands and drew them tighter about him. Haruna bit his lip. That felt… really good. The feel of Akimaru’s warm body moving against him like that was kind of distracting him from his fun. He wanted Akimaru to discover him. Any moment now, any moment Akimaru would realize.

Except he didn’t. He was getting more into it, rocking his hips back into Haruna with the beat of the music, hot and slightly sweaty hands directing Haruna’s lower against his body. Haruna swallowed, feeling the taut muscle move beneath Akimaru’s tight iridescent green t-shirt as his hands were guided in a slow stroke downward. That fluttering in his belly got a little stronger as Akimaru directed his hands lower still, his fingers brushing the ridiculously low waistband of Akimaru’s skin-tight jeans. Akimaru had never let him touch him like this before. To be honest, Haruna hadn’t realized he wanted to until now. But all this, new and strange as it was, felt somehow really good. Really *right*.

“Is this your first time?” Akimaru asked as his thumbs stroked the edge of Haruna’s finely tailored cuffs, his voice sounding rather more seductive than Haruna had ever heard before, all breathy and intimate. “You don’t have to hold back. Let go.”

Well, that wasn’t such a bad suggestion, though Haruna wasn’t about to move as vulgarly as most of the rest of the people on the dance floor. But now Haruna began to do more than just allow Akimaru to grind back against him. He let the music guide his rhythm and gracefully arched his back and then rolled his hips with the beat, following Akimaru’s movements. It wasn’t dancing, but it actually felt a lot sexier than Haruna had thought it would. He kind of wanted Akimaru to teach him whatever this hip-hop thrusty dance was. He was a quick learner; it wouldn’t be long before he could be sure he was the best dancer in the club in addition to being the best dressed and most sexy.

“Yeah, like that,” Akimaru encouraged as they moved together, resting his head back against Haruna’s shoulder. His eyes were closed, lips parted in a small smile. It was obvious how much he was enjoying himself. Haruna smiled, feeling a strange warmth in his heart—he was making Akimaru smile like that. Coming out dancing had been a really great idea.

But when Akimaru had moved Haruna’s hands so that they were actually resting on his crotch, his tight jeans leaving absolutely no question as to just what he was touching, Haruna couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“Do you let every guy you dance with touch your dick?” he asked, lips a breath from Akimaru’s ear so he’d hear over the thumping music. He hadn’t broken the rather hypnotic sway and press of their bodies, and his hands were still resting there on the bulge in Akimaru’s pants.

Akimaru was the one who faltered. His eyes snapped open, that blissful smile disappearing in an instant. He was looking very horrifiedly up into Haruna’s face. “Haruna?! What the hell! I… I thought you were--” 

Haruna waited, but Akimaru had shut his mouth and looked away, a fierce blush spreading across his cheeks. That was kind of cute—something Akimaru had no business being, especially after the dirty way he’d been dancing.

“You thought I was what?” Haruna asked, keeping a tight hold on Akimaru’s waist although Akimaru had let go of his hands and was twisting around like he wanted to get away. No way Haruna was letting him do that—he’d probably run the second Haruna gave him the chance. “Some stranger who wanted to touch your dick?”

Akimaru froze solid in Haruna’s embrace, hands at his sides and head bowed. If he couldn’t run away, he’d go all turtle instead, was that it? Fine, Haruna could wait that out. He wanted to dance still. Maybe he just needed to give Akimaru a little time to get used to his amazing surprise.

“I thought you were a young salaryman or something,” Akimaru finally grit out, almost inaudibly over the pounding music. He basically yelled the next instant. “What the hell are you wearing a suit to a club for? What the hell are you even *doing* here, Haruna?”

Akimaru looked angry and hurt. Exactly the opposite of how he should feel. What did Akimaru mean exactly, what was he doing here? What’d it look like he was doing here? Apparently he had to explain every little thing to Akimaru, just so he’d appreciate the great gift he’d been given in having Haruna as a dance partner tonight.

Slowly and deliberately, Haruna turned Akimaru around in his arms so they were facing each other. “I wanted to dance with you, stupid Akimaru,” Haruna said, all seriousness. “But you never asked me to, so I came to surprise you!” A brilliant grin spread across his face, eyes twinkling as his awesome plan was finally made clear.

Now was the part where Akimaru was supposed to get all overjoyed and excited. But instead he was staring up at Haruna searchingly, like he didn’t believe what he was hearing. Maybe he *hadn’t* heard? Was it that loud in here? Haruna decided to try again. “I SAID,” he leaned in and yelled right into Akimaru’s ear, “I WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU.”

He smiled warmly at Akimaru again, waiting for him to get it.

It took a moment. Then there was another flicker of pain Akimaru’s eyes before he closed them and sighed heavily. Finally he relaxed a little in Haruna’s arms. “Fine. If I dance with you a little, will you go home?”

Haruna’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“I didn’t come here just to dance, you know. You’re making me look taken,” Akimaru answered, flushing crimson again as he scowled at Haruna.

“So? You are.” Haruna scowled back at Akimaru, unknowingly tightening his grip on Akimaru’s waist. Nobody in this club was good enough for Akimaru. Why didn’t he see that? Haruna was the only one he should be going home with. It was so obvious!

But apparently Akimaru didn’t get that either.

“What?” he said, something like hope flashing in his eyes for a second before he could hide it.

“I’m your date tonight!” Haruna declared, starting to move his feet in a salsa step that was totally incongruous with the music while still keeping a close hold on Akimaru. Maybe if he just eased him into it… “So you don’t have to dance with anyone else. You’re going to take me home with you.”

It only took a moment for Akimaru to follow Haruna’s lead. So he remembered how to dance after all! But he still had a rather closed-off look on his face, like he didn’t trust Haruna. “You’re coming home with me,” he repeated, scrutinizing Haruna’s face. “…You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I do!” Haruna protested. He locked eyes with Akimaru, gazing intently, mouth firmly set. “I know what I’m saying. You think I don’t know what you do with all those loose women and men you bring home? I know.” 

It kind of hurt, that much knowing. It’d taken a long time for Haruna to finally realize it, but he was beginning to understand why he hated all those slutty people whoring it up with Akimaru in his house. It wasn’t just the vulgarity of it. Those people… they got to see a part of Akimaru that Haruna had never been allowed to. And they didn’t even deserve to. Haruna was Akimaru’s best friend… if anyone, he should be the one to know all of Akimaru. That kind of intimacy wasn’t something Akimaru should be giving away to just anybody. He should be giving it to someone who really cared.

“And… you want to… do that with me?”

Haruna nodded. He’d started the night off just simply wanting to dance. Now he knew he wanted it all.

“Have sex—with me?” Akimaru asked.

If Haruna’s ears hadn’t been getting assaulted by a particularly deafening new song, he could have sworn Akimaru’s voice was trembling a little. There was a sort of guarded wonder on Akimaru’s face now, almost like he’d looked at Haruna when they were young. And there was that fluttering again, deep in Haruna’s belly. He’d really missed that expression. It was a fragile thing, though; something in Akimaru’s eyes told him if he sneezed wrong it might break. So he just smiled and let his arms slide into a more natural salsa position, swaying Akimaru a bit to get a fluid rhythm going.

“Yeah, but shut up; we’re in public.”

That got a laugh out of Akimaru. Or rather a choked kind of snort. But he was smiling now, at least a little. “Haruna, we’re in a gay club. You’re probably the only one here who cares.”

“I’m the only one here with any sense,” Haruna said. 

 

Despite having the sense to be offended about talking aloud about sex, Haruna found out he was actually not opposed to dancing rather sexily in public. Especially when the dancing was a hot salsa (never mind that the music didn’t fit and everyone was kind of staring at them). And especially when that hot salsa partner was Akimaru. Of course, Haruna led, and Akimaru followed, letting himself be swayed and dipped and spun around by Haruna as though it was the most natural thing in the whole world. Somehow dancing with Akimaru was way different now than it was when they were kids playing with their older sisters. Having a pliant and surprisingly graceful Akimaru in his arms had never made his heart race like this before. The flush of Akimaru’s face, the sweat glistening in the dip of his collarbone, and the way he’d started panting for breath as they danced had never made Haruna feel so dizzy and… and *needful* before. It was exhilarating. And a bit terrifying.

He pulled Akimaru in close as one song ended and another began, both of them gasping for breath now. 

“Do you want to stop?” Akimaru asked shakily, his breath tickling Haruna’s ear. Haruna shivered.

“No! I just…” Haruna swallowed. “We need to dance closer now.”

He was glad when Akimaru didn’t question it. Akimaru just held on to Haruna and swayed with him, his chin resting on Haruna’s shoulder. That was good. Slow and easy, not really real dancing (and not really fitting the music either), but close enough that it was still satisfying. Haruna thought maybe it might help slow the fluttering of his heart or help calm… other things… He didn’t expect it to make things worse. 

But he could feel Akimaru’s breath gusting down his neck, just above the collar of his dress shirt. And Akimaru’s hands were beginning to wander a little, stroking circles into his back and slowly inching lower, so slowly. Haruna was relieved they were dancing close, because he felt like people would see what just dancing with Akimaru was doing to him if they pulled apart. It was embarrassing! And inappropriate! But it felt really good…

He gasped when the sway of their hips brought his thigh into contact with the crotch of Akimaru’s pants. Apparently Akimaru felt it too. It made Haruna’s heart soar and insides lurch pleasantly to know that. Because this time it wasn’t some random stranger making Akimaru get all excited. It was *him*.

“Shit, sorry,” Akimaru said, sounding a bit sheepish as he tried to shift away some.

“For what?” Haruna wasn’t letting him move an inch. He could feel Akimaru’s muscles tensing, but then he moved his hips a little, brushing his own pelvis against Akimaru’s and letting him feel what he was doing to Haruna too.

Akimaru sucked in a breath. 

Haruna moved a little more boldly, trying to do that grinding dance thing they’d been doing when he first snuck up behind Akimaru. It made Akimaru moan softly. Oh yes, this was good.

And it was even better when Akimaru started dancing too. Or, okay, more like undulating his hips to the pounding beat of the music, but he was doing it right up against Haruna’s body and his hands were low enough to be gripping Haruna’s hips now. Haruna followed his motions, breath coming faster again.

Then, through his sort of hazy vision, Haruna saw some dude starting to try dancing on Akimaru from behind, doing that dirty thrusting, jiggling thing. Haruna stared half-lidded daggers at him and let his hands slide down Akimaru’s back to grip his ass possessively. He was not sharing. No Akimaru sandwiches, not ever again.

“Ah! Haruna!” Akimaru’s voice was rough, unbearably and unfairly sexy. His ass bounced in Haruna’s hands, and Haruna nearly died right then. This was *amazing*. “Can we…?”

“Nnn,” Haruna murmured into Akimaru’s fluffy hair. *Can we what*? He meant to say it out loud, but it was so hard to form words. All he wanted was to just keep dancing like this forever. Though maybe with less people crowded around, and none of that thumpy music, and with air that wasn’t so thick and hard to breathe. And with just Akimaru.

“God, don’t… don’t do this to me,” Akimaru breathed. Haruna had no idea what he was talking about—do what? He was doing it right! Nobody was a sexier dancer than Haruna; that much was obvious. So he ignored it and kept moving against Akimaru, squeezing his ass, daring now to take just a tiny nibble at his ear.

Akimaru whimpered but didn’t stop either. He was moving so fluidly, and didn’t that mean he was doing whatever he was trying to blame Haruna for himself? Whatever that was. Akimaru was good at this kind of slutty dancing. Haruna was just doing what felt right. And he knew he was doing a good job, because now Akimaru couldn’t even keep the beat. His hips were thrusting out of time now, like he couldn’t help it. 

At least Haruna was staying somewhat with the music. It was really starting to feel like it wasn’t going fast enough, though. Maybe the next song—

“Ha-Haruna, *please*. Let’s go.” Akimaru was gasping for breath, clutching at the back of Haruna’s suit jacket. He was slowing down now, just his hips moving slightly.

Haruna made a noise of disappointment that came out a little more desperately than he’d intended. “But, the song,” he said, still grinding against Akimaru, “it’s not over. Wait.”

“I can’t,” he said, sounding choked.

That wasn’t fair. Akimaru couldn’t just stop in the middle of a song; that wasn’t how dancing worked. Haruna rolled his hips against Akimaru’s again, thinking he really just wanted to keep dancing like this. It felt *so* good. He should tell Akimaru; then he’d understand. Words were still pretty hard, though, so he decided it’d be better to plant a flurry of kisses down Akimaru’s neck instead. It meant the same thing. *This is fun, let’s keep going, I really like dancing with you, don’t stop, I like this, with you, just you.*

Akimaru’s whole body shuddered, pressed hard against Haruna’s. Nobody else heard the moan he stifled against Haruna’s shoulder but Haruna himself. “Fuck. Fuck.”

Suddenly it felt like Haruna was holding Akimaru up instead of just holding him. He was panting harder than before, and had stopped moving altogether. It was a lot harder to dance like that. “Fine, we’ll go,” Haruna said, since obviously Akimaru was done. “But you have to promise--” He nipped the shell of Akimaru’s ear again, wanting him to pay close attention, “More dancing. Later.”

Haruna began to let go of Akimaru, but Akimaru held fast to him. He was beginning to steady, but was still breathing hard. Akimaru pressed his forehead to Haruna’s shoulder, letting out a short bark of laughter.

Okay… Haruna patted Akimaru’s back. Maybe he’d driven him crazy with all his sexiness. He’d be a little more careful now. “Akimaru?”

“Let me borrow your jacket.”

“What?” Why would Akimaru want his jacket?

Akimaru sighed, pulling just slightly away from Haruna. He looked into his eyes, looked away, looked down between them, looked away again. “If we’re going to leave now, I need to borrow your jacket.”

Haruna’s eyes narrowed in thought. He probably wanted it so he wouldn’t be cold outside as they left; Akimaru was wearing almost nothing after all. It’d cover up his sleazy iridescent shirt and his ridiculously tight pants. Not to mention that stain on the front of them.

Haruna smiled. “You can have it if you promise more dancing. I want to come with you every time.”

“Every time?” Akimaru looked really suspicious and also like he might cry, his eyes were so big and kind of sparkly. It wasn’t just the flashing lights on his glasses, either; Haruna looked into them long enough to tell.

Clearly his hotness was making it hard for Akimaru to understand him. “Yes. Every time.”

Akimaru looked away again. He looked like he really might cry, and like maybe he wanted to run away, so Haruna pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “I don’t want to dance with anyone else, ever.”

They stood that way in each other’s arms for a few minutes, out on the dance floor, the crowd swelling and moving around them. 

Haruna felt Akimaru take a deep breath. “Okay. I promise.”


End file.
